fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Moment of Truth! Episode 26
The moment of truth comes. Who is the Ventus brawler of the team, Wolf or Helixdrago900. Who is right Redakaibakulover or Ziperator. Will Wolf meet his final moment? You'll just have to read! 'Wolf) You ready, Helixdrago900? 'Helixdrago900) Yes, I am! 'Wolf) Wolfie, I think it's your time! 'Wolfie) Finally, some action! ( Wolfie howls ) AWOOOOO! Twin Dragonoid) Finally... HelixDrago900) Ability Activate! Twin Slash! ( Twin Dragonoid slashes opponent with one strike, but two hits ) (Twin Dragonoid charges into his opponent ) Wolf) Ability Activate!'' 'Razor Speed: ( A Ventus defense that puts a tornado around Wolfie, can be used as an attack.)' '( A tornado is around Wolfie and Twin Dragonoid is pushed up to the eye of the tornado )' '''Helixdrago900) Ability Activate! Twin Blast ( Twin Dragonoid fires a blast from the two mouths at his opponent )' ( Twin Dragonoid fires a strong blast of winds down the eye of the tornado ) Wolf) Abilities Activate! Cruncher's Spin and Mouth Fire! ( Wolfie spins around like a drill and adds a laser beam to the spin, covering the moves color to all green. ) ( Wolfie spins around so fast, that the tornado follows, Wolfie ) BOOM! ( The winds become really strong and the top of the tornado, fires a huge green blast ) Wolfie) So tired... Helisdrago900) Twin Drago! ' '( Twin Drago turns to ball form and goes into his master's hand) Redakaibakulover) Now it's time. ( Walks over to Wolf ) Wolf) ... ( Redakaibakulover and Wolf shake hands ) Redakaibakulover) He... ( Redakaibakulover punches Wolf on the side of his head and Wolf falls to the ground ) Wolf) What was that for! Redakaibakulover) You're weak! Guys, come on out! Kyleronco) Okay! DarkusAlpha) About time! Serenity) WOLF! ( Runs to try to help Wolf, but crashes into a shield that will prevent no Bakugan or person though ) ( Torrent Hydros, Mutant Wolfie, and Tweloid go out of their ball form ) Wolf) I can't... ( Tries to get up, but Redakaibakulover hits Wolf again ) Redakaibakulover) I'll give you a chance! You can join us or we can take Wolfie, Ziperator, and you out! Wolf) Neither of those will happen! ( Ziperator comes out of ball form, while Wolfie is on the ground, trying to regain energy ) ( Ziperator picks Wolf up and puts him next to Wolfie ) Ziperator) Wolfie! Wolf! Heal up, I'll hold these guys off! ( Meanwhiles, outside the shield ) Serenity) OW! Nuzamaki90) Serenity, move out of the way! ( Serenity, moves out of the way, while Charge Dragonoid, Spotter, Masters' Drago, Whaloid, Twin Dragonoid, Pyro Dragonoid, Darkus Phoenix, Jokathak, Long Tails, Teleterra and Phockery come out of ball form ) 'Spotter) ATTACK! ' '''( '' Charge Dragonoid, Spotter, Masters' Drago, Whaloid, Twin Dragonoid, Pyro Dragonoid, Darkus Phoenix, Jokathak, Long Tails, Teleterra and Phockery all attack the force field, with their moves, but nothing happens ) Mutant Wolfie) Ugly Insect! Mutant Wolf's Second head) You got that right, myself Torrent Hydros) He's just extremely fast... Tweloid) Hey! I got 12 heads, I'll be fine! Redakaibakulover) I guess we got to take Wolf's Ziperator down, to destroy them! Kyleronco) This will be easy! DarkusAlpha) 6 on 1 or should I say 23 on 1! Ziperator) The odds are against me, but I will not lose! Episode 22 Category:Wolf Story 1